


The Feeling When You're With Me

by riceufairy



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, nielsungweek, nielsungweekDay3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 12:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riceufairy/pseuds/riceufairy
Summary: Daniel and Jisung is used to each other's presence that things like cuddling and PDAs are perfectly normal for them. Their friends starts to make them realize that it's not.





	The Feeling When You're With Me

Yoon Jisung doesn't know when it started. But finding solace on waking up everyday with someone's arm on his throat, someone snoring in his face and a sore body from sleeping rather uncomfortably, he didn't know how everything started.

 

He has been living with this guy, named Kang Daniel, a year before he graduated from college and it's been two years since he pursued taking masterals while helping out local stage plays and doing parttime jobs. Three years is long enough to know someone and especially to be this close to a certain degree. That's what Jisung believes and his friends always shook their heads at him.

 

The black-haired man put the arm away from his throat, slowly trying not to wake up the man sleeping beside him but then he thought, " _Why shouldn't I?_ " With the huge body of the man beside him, he was totally pushed towards the wall the whole night, explaining his sore right shoulder. He slightly nudge the body but the blonde didn't budge from his position.

 

Jisung let the man sleep for some minutes as he mentally list down his schedule for the day. Then, he tapped a leg resting on his thigh, waking up the man beside him. The blonde haired guy let out a groan but no chance on taking off his leg away from him. He snuggled up to Jisung's arm until he finds a comfortable position beside the older.

 

"Niel," Daniel sleepily peeks at him with one eye. Shut his eyes once more. Jisung said in a calm manner, "you have an 8AM class today."

 

"What time is it?" he asked lazily, doesn't even dare to move an inch from latching on to the older's arm. It was a nice morning, kinda chilly but you can still feel the sun coming from their half-opened window blinds. Perfect weather for snuggling til afternoon.

 

"Half past seven..."

 

The man beside him opens his eyes as wide as he can, looking at Jisung as if confirming if he heard what the older said was right. As the older didn't change his expression, he hurriedly grabbed the phone charging from the study table near him and looked at the time himself.

 

"How can you say the time like that?" Daniel shouted while grabbing the nearest pants hanging on the side of their bunk bed, wearing it on top of his boxers.

 

They have bunk bed in the room but they would always choose to sleep together. Mostly, Daniel crawling to the older's bed when it's midnight.

 

Jisung sat up before looking at the commotion Daniel was having, brushing his teeth while putting some hair product on his hair. "So you would think you still have time."

 

Daniel's banter muffled by toothpaste foams coming from his mouth translated as "You're evil, hyung." that Jisung just laugh off before he habitually fix his bed.

 

Jisung scrunched his nose when a hot minty air blew to his face. Daniel breaths to his face after brushing his teeth, an act of childishness he's been keeping up for years. "You're not gonna take a shower?" he asked while making coffee, he doesn't drink them but certainly knows how to make one.

 

The blonde answered an 'oh' while grabbing a shirt from their piled up washed laundry and caught Jisung gave him a pout. "As if it wasn't your fault!" he said embarrass before grabbing the cup of coffee the older made.

 

"Who would sign up an 8AM class at college anyways?" Jisung rolled his eyes.

 

Daniel shrugs as he drank straight his coffee. "Probably Minhyun hyung and Jaehwanie. Extra time for their morning dates."

 

Jisung agreed. Daniel's same age friend, and a music major Jaehwan, is dating someone handsome from law. They would have early morning walks— dates before going to their respective classes. They don't live in the same dorm since Jaehwan's house is near and living with his parents. "And you."

 

"I was scammed, alright. I am supposed to take an afternoon schedule for this. Jaehwan told me that he'll wake me up because he always wake up early and I can't—"

 

Jisung shook his head when Daniel started ranting about how he hates going to this class. That Jaehwan scammed him about taking an earlier class but would still attend to it because someone he knew (probably a crush or something) was also enrolled on to the same subject. "Are you sure you're gonna continue that because," he glanced at the time on his phone. "you're gonna get late."

 

Daniel gave him a big hug and kissing his forehead, (a normal gesture between them but none of his other friends understand) before grabbing his bag. "Bye, hyung. See you around."

 

"Yeah. I hope to see you when you already took a shower." he said sending Daniel outside their room making sure the neighboring rooms can hear him. Daniel mumbles 'I hate you' while walking away from their room leaving the older laughing out loud at him.

 

 

 

 

Jisung is diligently highlighting parts of the scripts he was reviewing when some asshole shove their ass on the bench Jisung was sitting on resulting to purple highlighter all over his paper. The guy mumbled a half-assed apology when Jisung gave him sharp glares.

 

"Sorry, hyung!" The handsome guy with three dots on his left cheek said taking off the highlighter from his hand and placed a thick pile of paper on top of Jisung's script. "Can you help me with this?"

 

Jisung scanned through the pile and as he can see, it's a subject he took in the past.

 

Seongwu grins at him before flipping the pages himself. "I heard you took this subject before so I'm here to get some help."

 

Jisung was sure he passed the subject and all but he can't remember the details of the whole class. "Bold of you to assume I can remember something happened four years ago."

 

"Come on, hyung! You're not _that_ old." Seongwu whined shaking Jisung's arm. He's about to fail the subject because their professor has been casting magic spells at them ever since the first half of the sem, he can magically put them in deep sleep on the first five minutes of their class.

 

Jisung sighed. "Ong Seongwu, I can't even remember what I ate last night—"

 

"We ate braised pork." Both of them raise their head to look at the owner of that familiar voice. It was Daniel. "I was looking for you everywhere." his roommate said.

 

Seongwu grabbed Daniel's hand making the younger sit beside him forcibly. "Niel! Convince Jisung hyung to teach me." he pleaded in between his fake sobbing.

 

Daniel nods at Seongwu perfectly understand his worries, he's the same. Many times he pleaded to the older to teach him some subjects he can't understand. Most of the time, he'll teach them, but there are times he'll contact someone who knows it very well. "Hyung have his part-time today."

 

Now that Daniel mentioned it, Jisung glances at his watch but looking at the time, he still have two hours before his shift starts. Seongwu looked at him with a pout when Jisung glanced at Daniel with a confused expression on his face. The younger winked at him making him realize Daniel just said that so he can have reason to refuse the other. "Oh right!" Jisung took his papers. Seongwu looked dejected as he is while he watch Jisung and he kinda feel bad for him. "I'll look for my old notes so I can teach you about this, next time." his conscience can't say no to his face.

 

Seongwu's face brightened. "Really?" Jisung nods. "Thank you, Jisung hyung!" Seongwu hugs him before collecting his things on the table, told Jisung to contact him then, he excuse himself because he have another class to attend and he hasn't done his homework yet.

 

Jisung stood from his seat and Daniel held on his arm confused. "Where are you going?"

 

"I have part-time." Jisung answered shortly moving his brows up and down.

 

The younger grinned and held on to Jisung's hand tightly signalling the older to pull him from his seat and Jisung did. "Let's go to your part-time!" Daniel shouted in excitement even though he perfectly knows Jisung will just move to the library.

 

"Where do you work part-time, hyung?" Jisung quit from the fastfood chain he's working at two semesters ago. Lately, he goes to work during weekdays, Daniel never had a chance on visiting him because most of his class clashes with Jisung's part-time schedule.

 

"Café..." Jisung vaguely answers. "Uhm, right! Why are you looking for me earlier?"

 

Daniel stared at him but didn't ask all the questions running through his head at the moment. If the older doesn't want to tell him then, it's fine. "I'm going to a drinking party." he said looking intently at the older's reaction.

 

"Oh... okay." Jisung stopped walking and looks at Daniel for a second. "You should have told me that through text." The blonde shrugs. "In case... ah! Here's the room key." Jisung took out his key holder and pulled out his spare key giving it to Daniel.

 

The younger looks at the key on his hand, confused before giving Jisung a look. As much as Jisung try to understand what is it about, his brain is telling him Daniel look dejected.

 

_Dejected?_ Jisung asked himself. For someone who's going to a drinking party... Why would he? "Something wrong?" he can't help but to ask the younger. The younger shook his head negatively before smiling at him and shove the key inside his pocket. "Thanks for this, hyung."

 

 

 

 

Jisung absent-mindedly bumps his forehead on the table while he watch his friends blatantly flirt in front of him.

 

"Hyung, hyung, move your head." he heard Jaehwan say and Jisung lift his head off the table as the couple sets it up so they can eat ramen.

 

Jisung wasn't in the mood anymore to review his papers so he went straight to Minhyun's dorm to heal his heart. Minhyun's clean dorm room is perfect for meditating.

 

"So, what happened this time?" Minhyun sits in front of the older giving him an extra bowl and some cheap wooden chopsticks before discreetly kicking him under the table.

 

"Do you want kimchi?" Jaehwan asked before putting some on a saucer with pickled radish.

 

"Ahjumma! One bottle of soju here!"

 

Jaehwan ignores Jisung, before sitting beside Minhyun and gave his lover a dishcloth. "What did Daniel do this time?" he asked and watch Jisung mope for another minute. As much as he can't take watching his friends acting like this, he can't also take watching their noodles get soggy.

 

"Nothing. I just miss you guys." Jisung said as he put some noodles in his own bowl. He slurped the ramen loudly as the couple watch him eat. Judging him with his blatant lie.

 

Jaehwan scoffs at the reply but he knows better. "We're invited on a drinking party earlier." Minhyun glared at him. "What? I turned them down, of course. Daniel said he would still think about it—"

 

"He said he'll attend to the party so I gave him my spare key."

 

The couple looked at each other. "Hyung," Minhyun called him out first. Jisung look up to him before going back on eating. "Are you sure you don't like Daniel?"

 

Jisung chokes on his noodles. "What the hell, Hwang Minhyun?" Minhyun shrugs as he slurps on his food. "I do like Daniel. I like all of my friends."

 

Jaehwan looked at him, disgusted. "Why did we bother asking you if you like Daniel if it's in that sense?" Jaehwan made an invisible quotation mark in the air, "Friendship?" he sarcastically said.

 

Minhyun looks at his boyfriend, giggled before shoving some pickled radish in the younger's mouth. "Hyung, if you haven't noticed, every time you come here—"

 

"Jaehwan is already here."

 

Minhyun threw Jisung the dishcloth beside him. "That's not the point." he said dryly. "You're here every time someone invites Daniel on drinking party, karaoke something..." Jisung looks at him perplex. "You haven't noticed?"

 

"I'm here because I missed you guys."

 

"Eeey, bullshit." Minhyun retorts back quickly. Gaining a warning from Jaehwan who shouted ' _yellow card_ ' at his face. "I'm sorry." he said cutely pinching his boyfriend's cheek.

 

"Ugh. Disgusting." Jisung said his thought outloud.

 

"We're not even backhugging in the middle of quad to be called disgusting by you, of all people, hyung." Jaehwan said calmly as he swats Minhyun's hand on his cheek. "You've been all touchy touchy with Daniel even when you're in public what more when you're alone in your room."

 

"And you're doing it here?" Jisung said as he roams his eyes inside Minhyun's room.

 

Jaehwan rolled his eyes. "Technically, we're in a relationship," he said not denying anything. Jisung lifts up a brow to his friend. "and you're not. You just flirt around."

 

"That was just him!" Jaehwan snorts at Jisung. Not believing the older even an inch.

 

"You let him sleep with you on your bed, touch you—" Jisung glared at the younger but Jaehwan just brush it off and continued what he was saying. "anywhere as he please, he wears your clothes, the last time I saw you with a bite mark on your arm..." the younger glanced at him. "It wasn't even the last one, you learned making coffee—"

 

"He bit me because I hid the remote from him yesterday." Jisung said consciously covering the bite mark under his arm. "I know how to make coffee. I just can't drink it."

 

"And you don't even made me a cup? I was your friend first!" Minhyun said betrayed with the information he just heard. Jisung rolled his eyes at the guy. "You don't drink coffee as well."

 

"He drinks coffee when stressed." Jaehwan gave him a deadpan expression because their topic is getting off. "I mean, you let him do those things and tell us you don't like him in _that_ sense?"

 

"We're friends?"

 

Minhyun taps Jaehwan's shoulder as a sign of empathy. Looking at Jaehwan trying hard to explain and make Jisung realize his own feelings looks hard. He just decided to sit back this time and watch them bicker since it's tiring.

 

Jaehwan let out a long sigh. It's bad manner and they are eating but it's better than directly hitting Jisung in the head with his fist to wake him up from his 'friendship ideals'. Jaehwan won't interfere if it's really nothing but both of them are his friends and he can see what is happening when they're around each other.

 

He's not even the type to push his friends to get lovers just because he has one. Talking to Daniel is another thing but the real challenge here is this Yoon Jisung holding on to his 'I am hyung' card tightly, never letting it go.

 

"You're friends, point taken. Let's say, Sungwoon hyung got extremely close to you. Then, whenever you meet each other he would be all clingy and touchy and you go out to eat just the two of you a lot of times. Then he suddenly say, 'Hyung, I got a boyfriend.' what would you say?"

 

"Congrats?"

 

"When Minhyun and I got together, as your friends, how did you felt?"

 

"I am truly happy for you. Really."

 

Jaehwan nods as he remembers Jisung's reaction when they told him they got together. "When Kang Daniel told you last year, that he started dating someone from music department, what did you feel?"

 

Jisung look at the younger for a second before turning away his gaze to look at his bowl like it became udon noodles. "I was happy—"

 

" _Deng_! Wrong answer!" Minhyun shouted first. "You borrowed my room key and camped in my room crying the whole night like I took in a crying ghost and Daniel almost punch me the next day because _apparently_ , I made you cry." Jisung was left with a mouth open. He even told Minhyun not to tell someone about it. "Thank you very much for my kindness."

 

"Jisung hyung, I'm going to ask you again. Do you like Kang Daniel?"

 

 

 

 

Jisung busied himself working until his shift ends. Not letting any thought on the topic left with the couple. He doesn't want to admit so he ran away after Jaehwan dropped that question telling the couple he has some part-time to do.

 

He just doesn't see Daniel on that light. He believes friends can treat each other like that. So what if he learned making coffee even though he doesn't drink it? And Daniel sleeping on his bed? He also sleeps with Minhyun when he's camping over to his room.

 

"You should never assume things when someone treats you kindly..." he whispered to himself.

 

Being delusional can't do any good especially when the other party is just kind by nature. Daniel is on that category. Kind by nature, friends with everyone, treats his friends with same amount of love and affection. Living together with the younger and meeting a lot of his friends proves him that he's not the only one who gets treated kindly. Yoon Jisung ain't special.

 

Jisung sighs before opening his canned beer sitting at one stool inside the convenience store he's in. The sky is already dark, street lamps are all lit, there are few people walking by outside. He doesn't want to go home just yet and drown himself with thought he should never have in the first place.

 

Jisung in his deep thoughts, sipping his beer while absent-mindedly watching the people outside when someone's face bumps on the glass in front of him. Jisung was so startled that he spits his beer before laughing out loud. "What the hell?"

 

Seongwu waves his hand enthusiastically before going in the convinience store pulling out a free tissue, given away by the woman in front of the station. "You blew out your beer everywhere!" he said laughing and helping Jisung wipes the table and the glass in front of them. Apologizing to the person who was tending the store.

 

"You're alone?" Seongwu peeks at Jisung's back before leaving his bag on the table, not really waiting for the older to reply since the answer is obvious. The younger bought some gimbap and a drink before going back beside Jisung. "I thought you're with Daniel."

 

Jisung kicked Seongwu's shin lightly. "What are we, one plus one?"

 

The younger looked at him with a gape mouth, showing the gimbap he just chewed. "You're not?"

 

"Hmph!" Seongwu laughed at him heartily. "Are you looking for Daniel?"

 

Seongwu hummed turning away his gaze from the older and take a bite on his food. "No. I was actually looking for you." he said casually.

 

"Why? You already needed help for your lectures?" Jisung sips on his beer once more. "Haven't found my notes yet."

 

Seongwu glances at him then to his food before he places his food down on the table and looks at Jisung with a glint of nervousness in his eyes. He cleared his throat, "I want to consult you with something." he said making Jisung anxious with the cryptic words. "You know, I like someone..."

 

The sudden seriousness makes Jisung sit properly before asking, "May I ask you about the person's name? You're probably telling me this because it's about someone I know."

 

 

 

 

It wasn't really that long since that night when Jisung and Seongwu started hanging out with each other. Aside from the older man promised Seongwu to teach that one subject he's having a hard time with, it's obvious that they have gotten really close lately.

 

Since Jisung knows a lot of both upperclassmen and even the freshmen kids, while Seongwu is popular not only in his department but on he's also popular with others as well, the rumors of them getting together spreads like wildfire throughout the campus. The handsome theater major is often sighted at the older's dorm as well.

 

"Looks like you're enjoying this, hyung." Seongwu comments while they're at the older's room teaching him few tricks on how to pass his midterms: by actually studying everything on the module.

 

Jisung stops typing on his laptop and looks over to Seongwu, studying on the mini table set up in the middle of the small room, before grinning at him and then goes back on what he was doing. "I truly like your company." Jisung said sincerely erasing the grin on his lips and looks at Seongwu.

 

The younger rolls his eyes throwing his mechanical pencil on the pile of mess (his notes and papers) on the table before attacking Jisung on the bed with tickles. "I really hate liars—"

 

"Yah! Seongwu!" Jisung flails and screams while dodging Seongwu's hands then, the latter suddenly bumps his head on the upper bunk.

 

Seongwu groans in pain flopping himself on top of the older while holding the painful part on the back of his head. Jisung felt bad for giggling before asking the younger if he's okay. Jisung lightly brush the lump on Seongwu's head chuckling. "My brain shook... It hurts."

 

"Hyung, have you seen..." Both look as the door opens and Daniel stopped at the doorway, surprised that the older wasn't alone in the room; on the bed.

 

"Seen what?" Jisung asked unbothered, still lightly massaging the lump forming on Seongwu's head.

 

Daniel cleared his throat, throw a slight glance at the other man on the bed, trying hard not to ask about the situation. "Am I bothering you or something?"

 

"No. Not at all." Jisung and Seongwu sit up on the bed still giggling at each other and Jisung fixed Seongwu's hair for a second before the latter went back to his seat. "What is it again?"

 

Daniel looks at Jisung again closing the door behind him before opening his side of closet. "My jacket I wore last week? The leather one." the younger said scanning his hanged clothes.

 

"That was mine, though?" Jisung said pointing at the younger to open his closet. The younger shouted thanks taking the jacket and blew Jisung a kiss before going out.

 

"Sharing clothes?" Seongwu says after Daniel closed the door leaving them alone in the room again. Jisung groaned threatening Seongwu he'll add another lump on his head. "Hyung, if you keep on spoiling the kid, this won't end."

 

Jisung bit his lower lip before pouting at Seongwu who's left staring at him. "Seongwu-ya... I love you." Seongwu just shook his head before going back on reviewing his notes mumbling to himself.

 

 

 

 

Another chilly autumn morning and Jisung opens his eyes to grab his comforter. Most of the days he doesn't need one because someone would be there to share their warmth but Jisung woke up alone in his bed today.

 

_Did Daniel already go to the campus?_ he asks himself closing his eyes once more. He slept late watching drama on his laptop and lowkey waiting for his roommate to arrive. He fell asleep watching and woke up when someone tucked him in a comfortable position on his bed.

 

He is about to go back sleeping when he heard someone shuffled just above his bed. He kicks the upper bunk quite forcibly, hurting his foot in the process. "Yah, Kang Daniel." he called the person above his bed.

 

"Oh?" a hoarse voice answered him with sounds of sniffling after. "Why?"

 

Jisung knotted his forehead. Daniel's voice is nasally during mornings but not at this level of being one. "Aren't you going to uni today?"

 

Their bunk bed shook lightly. "I feel a little bit light-headed. I'll just take a rest for today."

 

Jisung sat up abruptly, almost hitting his head on the bunk above, rolling out from his bed. He stood on the makeshift ladder peeking at Daniel who's back is on him. "Are you sick?" Jisung reach out to Daniel's face. "You're a bit warm..."

 

Daniel turns facing Jisung. "I'm hot, hyung." Jisung slaps Daniel's forehead. "Ugh! Send Jaehwan a message that you're not going to class."

 

The younger hands him his phone after unlocking the device. "What?" Daniel sniffs and gave Jisung his phone. "We had an argument last night."

 

He snarls at the blonde and grabs his phone. "What are you, a married couple?" Jisung looks for their last conversation, passing tons of other messages from the people from his club and some unknown numbers, before typing a message for Jaehwan when his phone started ringing. He sent the message first before attending to the call on his phone. It was Seongwu.

 

"Oh! Seongwu-ya."

 

Jisung can hear a faint paper shuffling on the background before he heard Seongwu spoke. "Hyuuuung... Did I left my drafts over? I'm so doomed. I can't even remember what I wrote there since I have three more papers to finish."

 

"I kept it yesterday. I thought it was a trash... your handwriting." Jisung giggles. "It's cute."

 

Seongwu groans. He knows his drafts looks like a mess since they are just random ideas clump in papers. "I'll come over to pick it up."

 

Jisung glances at Daniel on the bed and surprise that latter was looking at him intensely. He turn his gaze away and grabs Seongwu's papers on his table. "Daniel caught cold. I'll meet you downstairs."

 

"I'll be there in five minutes."

 

"Brush your teeth." Jisung said jokingly. Seongwu laughs before screaming over the call that he brushes his teeth regularly. They were teasing each other before they ended the call.

 

The black-haired man grabs his jacket with Seongwu's drafts before telling Daniel he'll go out for a bit. The younger nods and turn to his side, closing his eyes.

 

 

 

 

Jisung attended to his morning class, goes back to their dorm after to check on Daniel. He brought medicine and other things earlier after meeting Seongwu. He brought instant porridge because he doesn't have time to buy some ingredients in the groceries. When convenience store lived up to its name because the distance is really convenient from their dorm.

 

He was studying for his next class, an afternoon one, when he heard Daniel called his name. He looks up to the blonde and smiled when he notice the younger's cooling patch slightly peeled off from his forehead.

 

"Didn't you have work?" Daniel put a hand on his forehead and realize his fever went down a little. He stepped down from his bed and grabs a new shirt from their pile of fresh laundry.

 

"I took the day off." Jisung answered before going back to his book, trying not to look at Daniel changing clothes just beside him.

 

"How about teaching Seongwu hyung?" the younger asks again as he looks for food from the plastic bag Jisung brought earlier.

 

Jisung knots his forehead and looks at Daniel again with a doubting face. "Is your lover coming over to take care of you or something? If you want me out, then tell me sooner."

 

"No! I don't have one! Rather I never had one," Daniel mumbles the last sentence that Jisung didn't catch what he said. He cleared his throat, "I just thought you'd spend time with him."

 

"It's cold outside." Jisung shivered when he remembered the coldness in the air when he went out earlier. "And besides, I won't leave you alone when you're down with cold. Unless, you don't want my presence."

 

Daniel left staring at Jisung who went back on checking his messages. Everytime he feels lonely, homesick or actually sick, it was always the older who will take care of him. "Hyung, I'm touched." Jisung snorts and asks him what's his deal staring at him weirded out when he's all serious as of this moment. "I'm really thankful to you, hyung. Really."

 

Then the older's eyes crinkles into cute little crescents but the corners of his eyes points upwards. Jisung is smiling widely at him and Daniel can only express his thanks to the older with words but something inside him, thumping really hard, tells him that his feelings are more than just thankfulness towards the older.

 

He shook the thought as he sets aside his feelings looking at the person in front of him, he looks so much happier.

 

Daniel bites on the bread Jisung bought for him tilting his phone to see the homescreen. "Hyung, it's almost time for your class."

 

Jisung glances on his phone before frantically put tons of papers inside his bag. "Drink your medicines after eating. There's still left over from your porridge this morning. Change your sheets—"

 

"Hyung!"

 

Jisung hugs him briefly and smiled at him. "You better get well before I get home later to nag you, okay?" Before Daniel could answer, Jisung's phone rang, Seongwu on the line as the older says his name, and he dashed out of their dorm room while shouting at him to take care while he's out.

 

 

 

 

Jisung is having lunch at the cafeteria when someone sat across him, it was Kim Jaehwan who looks like he ran from his class. Whenever he look at his friend, he feels like something is missing. Then, he would remember his full cheeks when Jaehwan was still a freshman.

 

"Hyung!" he said excitedly tapping the table. Jisung is thankful he ordered curry, if it was beef stew he don't know what will happen to his white shirt.

 

The younger seems enthusiastic about something and Jisung just raise a brow at him and not even a second when he started talking again. "I'll borrow Daniel tonight." he said.

 

The black-haired knotted his forehead hard because he doesn't have a clue on where their conversation will go. "And... so?" Jisung asks processing the gestures, the tone of his voice, and how does he look at the moment while telling it to him. "Are you..."

 

"No!" Jaehwan shivered at what Jisung is pertaining to. "Eeew. Hyung, what the heck? I mean, I'm finally going out for a drink, hallelujah!"

 

Jisung lets out an 'oh' and remembered Minhyun doesn't drink so maybe Jaehwan is holding back for few weeks now on going out with his friends, drinking, and hang out with his boyfriend instead. "But he just got cured from a cold." Jisung reminded the younger.

 

"That was a week already."

 

"Speaking of which, Daniel said that you had an argument that time." Jisung remembered. "You seldom get mad, what happened?"

 

Jaehwan scratches his philtrum as he thinks. "That was his fault so you better ask him yourself, hyung." he said.

 

Both of them look up when someone stops and stands beside Jisung.

 

"Yah, Ong Seongwu, you still owe me five dollars." Jaehwan said as soon as he saw the person.

 

The guy with constellation on his cheek smiles, rather smirks, at Jaehwan before flopping himself beside Jisung. "I owe no one." he claimed but Jaehwan's irritated face tells them otherwise.

 

Jisung just silently eat his food while he watch the two bicker. Even if he steps in their dumb conversation on how Seongwu ends up borrowing money from Jaehwan, he knows that the bickering would never ends.

 

Later that night, Jisung was so engrossed with the drama his classmates and co-workers talking about earlier. He got so into it that he started catching up to the recent episodes, he didn't notice when the door opens.

 

Drunk Daniel made his way to their mini refrigerator, that's when Jisung notice him, grabs a bottled water and messily drank from it. The room is dark and he didn't bother turning on the lights.

 

Jisung turned off his laptop and put his device away grabbing his phone to see what time it is. It's already half past two. He watch as Daniel exhales deeply, hit himself with the bottled water he was holding, twice, mumbling how dumb he is before he breaks down crying. It wasn't a loud cry but it was a series of sniffles and light sobs.

 

The older stays on his bed and decided to stare at the bunk bed above him then close his eyes, doesn't want to look at the younger because it breaks his heart. Whatever the reason is, he doesn't want to see Daniel cry.

 

Sobbing stops, Jisung heard their refrigerator opens, footsteps before he felt a weight on one side of his bed. The blonde slips in his blanket and the older tried to ignore his presence but Daniel hugs him close and Jisung can only feel warm tears on his shoulder. He reach out a hand and pats Daniel's head gently, silently and let the younger cry.

 

Jisung meet up a hangovered Jaehwan the next day and asks why Daniel went home last night crying. He reprimands the younger why they didn't call him but Jaehwan said there's nothing he can do about what happened. That night stayed as a mystery and Jisung doesn't have enough courage to ask Daniel or to open up what happen even though he's curious and worried about it at the same time.

 

 

 

 

Daniel didn't get better. He seldom talk with Jisung these days, goes back to their dorm late, attends more drinking parties often and it's making the older worried more and more.

 

Jisung's thoughts is filled with worrying about his roommate and didn't notice Seongwu is calling his name. The younger sitting in front of him poke Jisung's cheek with the back of the pen he's holding. "What?" he asks not minding the playful smirk on Seongwu's face.

 

Seongwu put down his pen and stared at Jisung reading the older's expression. He never knew someone other than Jisung who has a face that is easy to read. "That's what I'm about to ask you." he said. "In case you did not notice," he points at his notes and to the tiny vertical lines scribbled on it. "You've sighed seven times already since we entered your room. And it's only been thirty minutes since we started."

 

Jisung sighed for the eighth time. "Seongwu-ya... What should I do?" the younger already heard about his worries but instead of asking him again about it, Seongwu spread his arms and welcomes Jisung into a big hug. "Hyung, you better stop doing what you do best."

 

"What I do best?" Jisung knots his forehead at Seongwu. "Taking care of others?"

 

"Acting." Seongwu sigh as he brush the dark circles under the older's eyes. "Stop acting to hide your feelings. You only let your guard down in front of me because you know I don't feel something for you." Seongwu stated caressing Jisung's face lovingly before his face turn sour. "Nope. I can't imagine it."

 

Jisung smacks the younger's face without any reservations making the raven haired yelp in pain. Seongwu rubs his face before hugging Jisung again. "But this is quite nice. Someone out there will get jealous when I rub my perfume on you and vice versa."

 

Jisung looks at Seongwu in disbelief. "Hmph, I doubt someone will get jealous over you." Seongwu can't retort back because the room door opened and Daniel enters mumbling apologies, careful not to meet their gaze, then, went straight to his drawer.

 

Jisung notice his roommate grabs change of clothes and his mouth— instincts are faster than his thoughts and blurted out, "Where are you going?" and Seongwu looks at Jisung with a smirk, taunting him with his own question. Jisung knows it's a dumb move but it's only Seongwu around so he let himself get embarrass.

 

Daniel knots his forehead and looks at the clothes he's holding before shoving them into his bag. "I have practice later then drinking party."

 

Jisung nods, trying to understand the younger's actions. He wouldn't stop going to drinking parties no matter what Jisung tells him. He just let him go besides, who is he to stop Daniel. He's just his roommate. "Wear something warm, okay? You just got a cold." The younger just hummed as an answer. Most of the time, he would retort back at Jisung telling him he nags too much but Daniel doesn't have the energy to do so. He once again glance at the couple before he goes out the room. And as he walks away from the door, he can hear them chat right away. Daniel sighed deeply as he can hear Jisung's hearty laugh even from the distance.

 

 

 

 

Jisung wasn't a deep sleeper. Especially when he knows the person he's staying with haven't reach home yet. When Daniel came past midnight, Jisung abruptly opens his eyes upon hearing their door. It wasn't the usual silent and sneaky Daniel who went in. Door flung open quite loudly but then he closes it lightly with a slurred apology and a small click.

 

The room lit up as Daniel taps on the wall then it turn off again after scanning the room. With unsteady steps, he makes his way to the bed as he avoid the mini table but failed at it hence, Jisung heard a loud thud and loud yelp from the blonde. He turns and look at the younger and their eyes met each other.

 

Daniel didn't apologize for the noise but made his way to Jisung's side, crawling to the older's bed. Jisung can smell booze from him but didn't mind at all. It was a good minute or two that Daniel started sobbing. The black haired man pats the younger man's head lightly hoping he can soothe his heart.

 

"What happened?" Jisung asks, worried. Daniel didn't respond, lowered himself, slips an arm on Jisung's waist and hugs the older tight as he cry silently on his chest. "Are you having hard time with club? With your subjects?" Daniel shook his head and tighten his hug. Jisung let out a deep sigh, brushes Daniel's locks, can't think of anything. "What is happening?" he said whispering to himself.

 

When Daniel went home drunk the last time, he ended up like this as well. He fell asleep crying and when he woke up the next day, he's been avoiding Jisung at most. The older wants to give him space, thinking he may got tired of his nagging but days passed already but it feels like Daniel drifted far away from him.

 

Jisung stops thinking when he heard Daniel mumbles between sobs, face still buried on Jisung's chest that he can't comprehend a single word from what he said. Jisung tries to understand what he is saying with broken words and sobs. The older cups Daniel's face and stares at his eyes and brush his thumb over the latter's eyes, wiping his eyes away.

 

"What's wrong?" Sniffling, the younger tries to answer but Jisung can only knots his forehead because he can't really understand anything at all. "Breathe first, Niel..." The younger shook his head and Jisung can't help but to reach out for a used shirt and wipes Daniel's nose.

 

"Why does it have to be Seongwu hyung?" The blonde said clearer this time. Jisung scrunched his forehead. "I'm with you for years but," his tears fell again. "why you have to date him?" he said, sounding like he's whining than asking the older.

 

Surprised, Jisung sat up with Daniel still latched at his waist. "Date who?" Daniel didn't answer and Jisung can't help but to deduct everyone he could possibly had a drink with tonight who knows he's always together with Seongwu. Kim Jaehwan. Jisung shook his head as he can imagine Jaehwan's laughing voice inside his head.

 

"Hyung..." Daniel called, voice cracks from crying. "Are you dating him because you always see each other at your club meetings and plays? But then... Someone— I... I... realized... Is it because you like his face?" Is it the alcohol or the situation, Jisung doesn't know the answer why Daniel is being like this but he still hear him out. "I thought, you're always kind to me and you're always treating me special but when I saw you hugging Seongwu hyung, I thought you never think of me as someone who can be more than just a friend." Daniel said trying his best to fight his tears.

 

Jisung held his breath but he can guess what Daniel wanted to say. No, not when he's like this. he reminds himself. "Niel... Daniel... Listen to me,"

 

The blonde shook his head. "No, hyung. Listen to me first." he insists, catching his breath. "We're dorming together for three years in this small room. I was extremely happy when you told me you're continuing your studies after you graduated. That time, when you told me you're gay, I had my hopes up and we started getting closer. Then, you learned making coffee and I thought it was for me but I was wrong—" Jisung feels his face is getting red that he covers Daniel's lips with a hand but the younger turns his face away from his hand. "I do love you. All these three years. I really thought there's a chance for me, you with me. But you started going out with Seongwu hyung?" Daniel continued, gulps hard as he remove a big lump forming in his throat. "Is he your type? Is that why no matter how much I advance with you, you just treat it like something normal?"

 

Jisung let out a deep breath. Trying to be as level-headed as possible. Reminding himself that the guy latched to him is drunk and all he was saying are because of alcohol. He knows this isn't a conversation they should have when both of them aren't thinking straight.

 

But he just wanted to clear one thing. "I'm not going out with Ong Seongwu." Daniel eyes widen, mouth opens then closes again before he mouthed, 'really?' Jisung groans as he can smell beer from his mouth. "Let's talk about this when you're sober and not sobbing." And if your feelings doesn't change in the morning. he wanted to add but he doesn't want to get his own hopes up.

 

"But I'm sober." the younger said clearing his throat.

 

"You're not. Go to sleep, Niel."

 

"But—"

 

"I promise to hear you out tomorrow." the younger content with Jisung's answer and let himself drift off from sleep. Jisung is a little bit uncomfortable with Daniel's arms on his waists but still managed to get some sleep after he felt the younger had fallen asleep.

 

 

 

 

Jisung woke up early the next day. Planning on screaming at Jaehwan over the phone to give him an earful on what he did to Daniel. But Daniel woke up earlier than him.

 

The whiff of coffee in the air fills the room like greeting Jisung a good morning. He saw Daniel on the table, silently sipping on his cup watching his every move.

 

"Morning." Jisung greeted, trying to sound like normal. "Doesn't your head hurts?" Jisung asks not meeting the gaze of the younger and went straight to their mini cupboard to make himself some tea.

 

"I drank something you bought..." Jisung nods as he heard Daniel answers. He always put hangover drink on their mini refrigerator ever since Daniel has been frequently attending those drinking parties.

 

"You feel better now?" Jisung turns and met the blonde's stares. Messy hair, stubbles on his chin, slightly puffy eyes, pinkish nose and his obvious scratchy voice answering a low 'yes'. Jisung put down his cup, smiles at him before sitting across the younger. "Is that so? That's great." he said sipping slowly from his cup.

 

There's a pregnant pause after but Daniel cleared his throat and spoke first, "Hyung," Jisung looks at him. "You know... last night..." he started but looks down on his cup, nervously tapping on it.

 

"You we're really drunk."

 

"I'm sorry." younger man's immediate response bowing his head slightly. "I'm sorry for causing trouble last night but I'm not sorry for what I said." Daniel lifts up his head meeting Jisung's eyes with seriousness. "I really do love you, hyung."

 

Jisung did not dare to speak but didn't turn his gaze away from the blonde. "I am fine with what we have, seriously. Hugs, you right next to me everytime I wake up, I-I... I may be tempted to kiss your lips a couple of times when you're asleep but I'm content on what we have and I don't want you to leave me just because of that." his voice cracks and cleared his throat once more. "Then, I saw you on the bed with Seongwu hyung. For the first time, I never thought I'm going feel jealousy when it comes to someone. I had a talk with Jaehwan and turned into an argument because he kept on telling me I was just jealous that I need to think over some things and past decisions I made. Then I realized... I tried to ignore my feelings for you but it really hurts when someone besides me is closer to you."

 

"Niel... I'm told you last night, I'm not going out with Seongwu and I'm not going anywhere." Jisung sigh. "Please think it over. You must feel I've—"

 

"Hyung!" Jisung's eyes widen, startled with the younger's loud voice. "Stop telling my feelings aren't real." Daniel said in a pleading voice, eyes reddened with tears forming in his eyes. "Did you know how much it hurts when I introduced you to my supposedly girlfriend and you smiled at me brightly and said, congratulations?"

 

Jisung's brain took a sudden stop. Did he say supposedly girlfriend? Was he testing me that time? That hurts so fucking much I even cried at Minhyun's place and ate his ice cream? And he was just testing me back then?

 

"Wait..." Jisung said, processing all the things he wanted to say at Daniel's face. " _Supposedly_ girlfriend? What does that mean?"

 

"Uh... a fake one?"

 

Jisung huffs, not accepting the reality right in front of his face. His romance is starting but something isn't right. "You introduced to me a fake girlfriend not caring about my feeling just to test things and you're hurt because I didn't react how you wanted?" Jisung almost scream at the younger but minding their dormmates, he just kept his voice stern. "Did you know why I didn't go back home that night?"

 

"Because you're with Minhyun hyung?"

 

"I was crying my ass at Minhyun's place watching on his paid Netflix, watching all the sad movies I know while binge—"

 

"You cried?" happiness is apparent on the blonde's voice.

 

Jisung gave him a dead-panned look. Slightly disappointed that it's the only thing mattered to Daniel.

 

"Not because you broke up with Minhyun hyung but you cried because I introduced you to my girlfriend?"

 

"Kang Daniel!"

 

A smile escape from the younger's lips betraying Daniel even though he tried not to show how glad he is. "I just can't believe it." Daniel sat on his knees. "Can I say our feelings are mutual?"

 

Jisung heave a long sigh. "I am deeply regretting it right now." he said honestly. "Ask me again next time." the black-haired man said before storming off their dorm room.

 

"Ah hyung! Where are you going?"

 

"Away from you!"

 

Daniel grabbed his arm and pulled him back to their room before Jisung can get away. "Let's talk it over, hyung. Stop running away." he said after closing the door.

 

"I'm not running away. I wanted to think." Daniel looked dejected upon hearing those words but Jisung doesn't want to console him with his half-assed spur out the moment feelings and get out of the room once more and the younger didn't follow him anymore.

 

 

 

 

Jaehwan's laughter filled Minhyun's dorm room when Jisung told them what happened between him and Daniel. Not including the part where Daniel cried all night hugging him.

 

Jisung rolled his eyes on his friends. "The fact that you're here at this hour is making me gag but I don't have any friends nearby other than you." Jisung sigh. "And don't you have classes today?"

 

"It was cancelled." Seongwu answered moving the table with his feet while holding a pitcher and mugs. "Can't you just fucking help me?" he said to whoever who can hear him.

 

"Hey! Watch your language!" Jaehwan said with a serious face but did help Seongwu with the pitcher.

 

"Is it nice?" Jisung asks Minhyun sitting beside him. Pertaining being in a relationship. He haven't had one for so long that he forgot the feeling.

 

The man with a fox looking eyes looks at his boyfriends. "Most of the time. When I need cuddles, there are two of them. There's more people who motivates me with nice words when I'm so done with my studies. But sometimes, it's just them bickering with each other. Everyday is a gag show." Minhyun said thoughtlessly. But they're not the topic right now. "And what happened with Daniel? You talked, right?"

 

Jisung nods weakly. "It's actually quite nice that I finally got to know that he likes me too but thinking back what he did and how I shed tears on those things..." Jisung gave Minhyun a side glance when he heard him giggle. "I don't know. I just feel stupid."

 

"He did that to confirm his feelings for you." Jaehwan said, not really siding his friend but he knew Daniel's struggles on the first year his bestfriend and Jisung hyung live on the same dorm. It was hell for Kim Jaehwan listening to Daniel's rant about how Jisung take off his clothes when it's summer. How pink his nipples are. How sexy the older is. Back then, Daniel doesn't even know that Jisung is gay.

 

"Stop defending him." Jisung warns him.

 

Jaehwan lifts his hands up surrendering. "No. I'm not. It's a dumb move actually. I saw you cry back then and he got mad at the wrong person." He drank from his glass. "But let me assure you hyung, he really do loves you. He never dated anyone ever since you roomed with each other."

 

"But that was mean."

 

"Hyung, that happened years ago!" Jaehwan said. "You already had your revenge with Seongwu hyung. Do you know how much he repeatedly tell me he would just enter a semenary because you don't like him. He said after Hwang Minhyun, you're now dating Ong Seongwu and he doesn't stood a chance when your ex is already handsome and your current boyfriend looks like an actor." Jaehwan rolled his eyes. "Come on, hyung!"

 

"Should I tell him they are your type?"

 

"Hyung!" Jaehwan groans. "You better go back to your dorm and settle this thing with him. Once and for all. Do you like him or not? I'm tired of looking over you guys. You're not even kids anymore. I already have two guys to take care of." Jaehwan lifts up his silently blinking phone. He got a call from Daniel. "He's picking you up."

 

Jisung let out a loud whine. "I thought you're my friend...."

 

"I am. And also his friend. This is why I'm making this easier for you. I'm not telling you to go out with Daniel but I'm telling you that he genuinely likes you and at least consider his feelings and stop being an asshole telling everyone you're friends when you treat him like your husband."

 

It wasn't intentional that he treats Daniel like what he's doing right now. It came out naturally. When Daniel came, he looks so cute and at the same time, clumsy, he instinctively wanted to take care of him. If possible throughout their lives.

 

_Throughout our lives._ he shivered on how cheesy he thought about it.

 

After Daniel introduced that girl, Jisung lost his confidence. Thought it's possible that the younger would find someone, a girl at that, since he wasn't gay to begin with, or as far as he knows. Jisung went back on treating him like he used to and started not to mind all the skinships Daniel initiates. Jisung already set his mind that Daniel is a person who likes cuddles and random kisses and put in his mind that everything he does to him doesn't really mean much. Well, from time to time he did wish there's some meaning on every hugs and forehead kisses.

 

"Or do you want to talk here instead? We'll lock you in and we're going out." Seongwu suggests.

 

"This is my room." Minhyun reminded him.

 

The three started arguing if they would just leave Jisung and Daniel in the room or something when Jisung look at them, smiled and stood up. "I'll get going. It's cold outside."

 

Jaehwan nods. "Goodluck hyung, whatever decision you will make, I'll be right behind you."

 

"Thanks, Jaehwan." Jisung went downstairs and saw Daniel as soon as he went out of the dorm. The younger is wearing a jacket, hands inside his pockets, looking around before smiling promptly when their eyes met.

 

_He looks cute._

 

Jisung averts his gaze and walks faster. Daniel ran after him and stops when they're walking side by side with the same pace. Jisung slowed down walking, taking his time with every steps.

 

"I had a conversation with someone who had a point of view on everything..." Jisung started, glanced at Daniel who have his attention to him, then looked at the pathway to their dorm again.

 

"Jaehwanie."

 

Jisung nods. "Honestly, I hated the fact that you played with my feelings. And to tell you the truth, that's how I started treating your skinships as if nothing."

 

Daniel stops walking, grabs Jisung's arm to stop him as well. It's cold outside but his hands are warm. "Was it really nothing to you, hyung?"

 

Jisung is unable to answer. All the times he wished Daniel do feel something for him. That everything isn't out of kindness.

 

"I know I'm a dumbass when I introduced you that girl. I deeply regretted it. I really do." he sigh. "Maybe it was because I'm testing your feelings but mostly it was out of jealousy. You're going out with Minhyun hyung that time and—"

 

"Why'd you always think I went out with a lot of guys back then?"

 

"But rumors..." Daniel stared at him. "You did not?"

 

"I'm not good looking enough for that."

 

"You are beautiful." Daniel said shamelessly that Jisung's face got red.

 

"Idiot."

 

Daniel smiled widely. "I am." he admits. "For you." he said, slipping his hand on Jisung's and they both started walking again, now holding hands. "Have you think about it?"

 

"About what?"

 

"Can I say our feelings are mutual?" Daniel repeated his question from earlier.

 

Jisung breathes in deeply looking at their hands slightly swinging between them then lifts up his head and looks at Daniel. "What if I tell you not yet and I still want to think about it?"

 

Daniel hums. "We can work on that." he said. "At least, I know I have chance."

 

"What if your chance is low?"

 

The blonde stops walking for a second then stared at Jisung. "But it's better than nothing." he said. He's just happy that the older is finally considering his feelings. "And besides, now you know this..." he lifts their hands. "have some meaning on it."

 

They almost reach their dorm building when Daniel spoke again. "Jisung hyung..." Nervousness is obvious on his voice. "As much as I want you to take your time answering, can I know your response for now?" he asked. "You know, it's cold out here but my hand is sweating so bad, if you haven't noticed."

 

"My response?" Daniel nods slowly. "My response is this." Jisung interwines their fingers before squeezing Daniel's hand slightly. Jisung laughs when Daniel shouted in joy not minding their dormmates giving them a weirded look.

 

"Congrats gays." one of the students living in their building said when he saw them then he started shouting at the corridors about winning some bet.

 

 

 

e x t r a

 

Jisung wakes up with the smell of mint and tons of pecks on his face. He managed to open an eyes and peeks at the person who is disturbing is nice dream. The raven-haired pulled his blanket just above his mouth and glared at the man peppering his face with kisses.

 

"I was about to get a kiss from Daniel..." he whines in a raspy voice.

 

The blonde pulls his blanket down to give him a kiss. "Kang Daniel is also here. We don't need that Kang Daniel in your dream." he said before he proceeds on kissing the older's lips once more. Slowly, sweetly as possible savoring the morning with the older.

 

"Daniel in my dream is a sweetheart..."

 

Daniel pouts, brows furrowed and stared down at Jisung. "And I'm not?"

 

Jisung points at his exposed chest, purle mark bruising just right next to his nipple. "What is this?" he points at his side covered with their blanket. "And this one?"

 

"But you're so fair. I have to put marks." he tried reasoning out. The older pinched his sides making him yelp in pain. "You don't have classes today right, we should go out."

 

Jisung grabs his phone beside his pillow and looks at the date. "I have a meeting today since the theater group have a tour next month." Jisung glances at Daniel's phone vibrating from the table. "And you have a call."

 

"That's just Jaehwan." he said ignoring the phonecall.

 

"That reminds me, you're graduating in a week!" Daniel smiled brightly. Jisung sat up and taps his cheeks lightly. "Do you want something?"

 

"You?" the younger's immediate response.

 

"Some _thing_."

 

Daniel thinks a little but nothing comes to his mind but to be with the older even after he graduates. "Something with you?"

 

Jisung laughs at how simple his wish is. He hopes he doesn't change. Aside from passionately going for his dreams, Daniel doesn't really wish for something else.

 

The black-haired man flips his pillow over and grabs something inside. Daniel watches him in full curiosity. "Give me your hand." the older said after searching the pillow with his hand.

 

"You're giving me a ring? Finally proposing to me, hyung?" Daniel asks excitedly trying hide his nervousness. Thinking what if the older really give him a ring and propose to him right at this moment. He spread out a hand to the older thankful that his hand is not shaking.

 

"It's not a ring," Jisung explains breifly before he put a house key on Daniel's palm. "but yeah, I'm proposing right now. So what do you say?" Jisung bit his lower lip. He thought of giving it to the younger a little after his graduation but he's excited too because he already signed a two year contract for the house lease a few days ago.

 

Daniel looks at the key, eyes widen, before cupping Jisung's cheeks, whispering 'i love yous' over and over at Jisung's face and gave the older a deep searing kiss. "I'll think about it." he replied between the kiss teasing the older.


End file.
